So Happy Together
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Not everything works out the way we want it too


Title: So Happy Together 

Author: Autumn 

E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com

Archive: DDFH 

Rating R, Language, adult content etc.

Author's Notes: An inspiration from Rebecca's bunny.  Oh and also from a Weezer concert and hearing the cover of this song last night…..

Original Bunny:  Logan and Marie are in a serious relationship.  Marie, never having experienced a relationship with anyone else is curious, and one thing leads to another……. 

For Rebecca thanks for the great little rabbit!  Pulled me outa my writing funk….

Logan POV

Disclaimer:  The characters are Marvel/Fox's and the song is the property of some Turtles.

____________________________________________________________

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together 

      I thought she was different. I really did.  I thought I could trust her, I did trust her.  I told her shit nobody knows, I was different with her.  Gentle, and kinder.  She made me feel safe.  Then she fucked someone else. 

  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together  
  


          I missed her in Canada, but I stayed away.  I needed too, I needed to let her grow up, and taste life a little bit.  Sow her wild oats of whatever.  I know she was young, and I brought her into something serious kind of fast.  That was my fuckup, I see that now.  I can't totally blame her.  Oh fuck it yes I can.  She knew what the deal was, she goddamn knew everything about me and pissed all over that. 

  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
  


          I bought her a ring.  A sapphire, her favorite.  I was going to propose.  I was going to get down on one damn knee, and ask her to join her life with mine forever.  Commitment, eternity, forever, bound.  Four words that used to scare the hell out of me.  She made me think they were just words.  Nothing more than that.  She was right.  They are like that.  Hollow, meaningless and full of shit.  

  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
  


          She apologized. For four fuckin' hours, sobbing and crying and begging for forgiveness.  I opened the door and told her to get the fuck outta the way.  She knows she screwed it all up.  Really, fuckin' badly.  I trusted her, she screwed up, it's over.  Told her that.  I know she got that.  I mean really got it.  I saw it come over her face.  That recognition that she killed everything between us.  I've never seen someone hurt so much that quickly. 

          I can't say I'm sorry.  I want her to know what she put me through.  She fucked me up beyond repair.  If Marie, the woman I loved and trusted can fuck me over like that, there's nothing to stop anyone from pulling that shit. 

  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

          Seeing her with him.  A memory that will be in my head for my whole damn life.  Doing that.  Getting fucked by that asshole. How the hell could she do that to me?  She fuckin' knew it would destroy me and she did it anyway.  Fuck! 

  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together  
  


          There is one person on this forsaken planet for everyone.  It's just a damn fact of life.  You open up and share your soul once exactly.  Even if nothing comes of it, you still think about that.  Your life may move on and be different, but nothing will be the same as that one time.  

          She'll live to regret what she did.  More than she already does.  We could have been happy together.  It's gone now, but it was there.    

  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It has to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
  


          I'd stay here and fight for Chuck, but I know Marie ain't leaving yet, so that's a no go. Who the hell wants that kind of reminder? Sides, nothing else here for me now.  The geeks are fine and all, but I can take 'em or leave them.  Don't mind kicking Sabertooth's ass on a regular basis, but plenty of dumbass rednecks to punch out in the finest bars in the North Country.  

          So whatever.  Life's be peachy fuckin' keen.  That's just the breaks. Shoulda known better.  Won't get fooled again and make that mistake twice.          

  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together  
  



End file.
